Welcome to Dying
by Ghani
Summary: Wenn die innere Bestie uns besiegt


**Welcome to Dying**

****

**Disclaimer: Das Lied „Welcome To Dying" ist von Blind Guardian und hat meine Phantasie unheimlich angeregt. Ich will ihnen diese Meisterleistung nicht weg nehmen und auch kein Geld damit verdienen, genauso wenig mit den Charas von Andromeda. Die gehören Tribune Entertainment und was weiß ich nicht wem, aber ganz sicher nicht mir. **

**Summary: Wenn die innere Bestie uns besiegt......**

**Charas: Rev Bem**

**Rating: PG 13 (ist doch sehr Psycho)**

**Autor: Ghani**

**Feedback: _ghani@web.de_**

**Anmerkung: Meine Schwester ist wieder mal zu Besuch, für ganze zwei Wochen, und hat natürlich ihre neuen CDs mitgebracht. Um genau zu sein: Blind Guardian. Ich habe Ferien, sollte viel für die Schule tun und komme beim Hören der Musik nur auf dunkle Gedanken. Rev hat einmal angedeutet einen inneren Kampf zu kämpfen, hier meine Antwort, aber erwartet nichts gutes. **

***

Close to insanity

Beyond the realms I've been

_At darkest places_

_I'm crying_

_„The dragon flies"_

_Something savage_

_is yearing for me_

I'm waiting afraid for the night 

_what will be_

_I've lost myself_

_A few days ago_

_It's touching my soul_

_And a vision of a past dreams comes true_

Manchmal ist es ein Kampf, aber nur manchmal. Manchmal ekelt es mich an, das Leben unter diesen Wesen, die zu meinen Dienern bestimmt sind. Machmal ekelt meine eigene Erscheinung mich an, ein kläglicher Priester, der versucht seine Schuld zu begleichen. Seine Schuld? Was habe ich getan? Nicht mehr als alle anderen auch, sogar noch viel weniger.  Nur ein einziger Leib starb, um meine Brut hervorzubringen. Sie hatte es sogar gewollt, war gewillt sich zu opfern, nur um ihren Volk Engel zu bringen, Engel des Todes und des Lebens. Bin ich das? Ein Engel? Was für ein Engel?

Ist es richtig, was ich tue? Ja, es ist richtig. Der Weg meines Volkes ist falsch. Manchmal habe ich nun einmal diese schwachen Momente. Ist es nicht verständlich? Ist der innere Kampf nicht der schwerste, die größte Schlacht eines jeden? 

Meine Schlacht besteht nun einmal im Kampf gegen mich selbst, im Kampf gegen mein Verlangen.   

_Welcome to dying_

_I don't let it out _

_Welcome to dying_

_Look in the mirror it shows what I am _

_Welcome to dying_

_This town must burn now_

_Welcome to dying_

Aber bin ich nicht das? Ein Opfer meines Verlangens? Ist es nicht das, was mich ausmacht, was meine Art ist? Sind wir nicht Engel des Todes? Jedesmal, wenn ich mich im Spiegel sehe, sehe ich einen Mörder, jedesmal, wenn ich meine Hände erblicke, sehe ich die Pranken, welche meinen Freunden den Tot bringen könnten. Auch wenn ich kein vollkommenes Monster bin, ein Teil von mir ist dieses Monster, welches ohne zögern tötet und ißt. Und dieses Monster ist stärker als der Fratalfrist. Ich werde schwach, es ist so schwer zu widerstehen. Der Kampf kann nicht ewig andauern, und der Sieger steht bereits fest.   

Ich habe gemordet, ich habe gegessen und ich habe so viel schlimmeres getan. Wir sind grausam, wir sind schrecklich. Jeder von uns ist es. Auch wenn ich mich in das Gewand eines Priesters kleide, wenn ich vortäusche ein Schaf zu sein, letztendlich schlummert unter der hauchdünnen Fassade ein hungriges Tier.

_Can't you see the dragon's seed bears in me_

_the one who's been before_

_many times I terrorized this town_

_many times and there I start again_

_now I'm stronger and so cold_

_cold as ice_

_returning is my destiny_

_now I feel it's growing up in me_

_now I feel it's burning deep in me_

_I'm not what I was before_

_could I stop this dream_

_I'm a stranger to myself_

_and I cannot control_

Ja, ich bin dieses Tier. Bereit alles zu tun, um zu leben, bereit meiner Brut Leben zu schenken, bereit zu morden und zu essen. ICH bin ein Magog, welche Anmaßung war es mich von dieser Bestimmung zu entfernen. Das Tier wird stärker, ich kann es nicht kontrollieren, ich will nicht länger kämpfen, ein Leben in Ignoranz und Anpassung wäre so leicht, leichter als der ewige Kampf, ein Leben im inneren Exil wäre so einfach. 

_Welcome to dying_

_I don't let it out_

_Welcome to dying_

_Look to the mirror it shows what I am_

_Welcome to dying_

_Can't you see the dragon's seed bears in me_

_Welcome to dying_

_The dragon's breath I don't let it out_

_I'm a savage_

_it's too late for me_

_the other side's taking control and I know_

_there's one way I can walk alone_

_or the dragon will fly_

_and a growing fears all that I feel_

Ich stehe auf, zumindest tut dies mein Körper. Das Priestergewand fällt auf den Boden, es ist nur noch ein Fetzen Stoff. Meine Stimme gibt Laute von sich, die ich nicht wahrnehme und doch sind sie da, bin ich mir ihrer bewußt, so sehr wie ich mir meines Hungers bewußt bin. Das Monster will ihn stillen, ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr, ich will es und will es nicht.... ich habe Angst. 

_Welcome to dying_

_I don't let it out _

_Welcome to dying_

_Look in the mirror it shows what I am _

_Welcome to dying_

_This town must burn now_

_Welcome to dying_

Wie auf der Jagd rennt es durch die schlafenden Korridore des Schiffes. Ist es das, oder bin ich das. Ich weiß es nicht, das Verlangen, die mangelnde Beherrschung überfällt mich. Ich schreie vor Angst in meinen eigenen Geist und niemand hilft mir. Ich bin allein, niemand ist dort, um mich zu schützen, niemand kann mich vor dem Monster schützen.

_Welcome to dying_

_Welcome to dying _

_Welcome to dying_

_Welcome to dying_

_Welcome to dying_

_Welcome to dying_

_Welcome to dying_

Die Korridore strecken sich ewig, und bald schreit das Monster nicht allein, andere mischen sich hinein. Erst nach einer Weile merke ich, dass auch ich selbst vor Hunger und Mordsucht schreie. An meinen Pranken klebt Blut. 

_Can't you see the dragon's seed bears in me_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I spread my wings and fly away_

_I spread my wings and fly away_

Ich habe wohl verloren. In einem Bad aus Blut, habe ich den mir auferlegten Kampf verloren. Es tut mir leid meine Freunde. __

Ende 

Sollte es euch gefallen haben, erbitte ich mir Feedback, auch wenn es mal was Dunkleres war.

**Ghani **


End file.
